Be Quiet, Ethan
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Benny can't understand his feelings for Ethan, so he turns to the music industry for help. But not all love songs are very helpful in that department. Will Benny finally realize that he wants Ethan to belong to him and stop being shalalalala shy? Or will Rory take Ethan off on a journey with his love drug? A song-fic, kinda. (Heh, can you spot the song references?)
1. Be Quiet, Ethan

**It's been a while since I wrote anything on this site.**

**This is just a small little song-fic for Bethan lovers.**

**Enjoy**

**...**

**'There you see her, sitting there across the way.' **

Benny grimaced as the lyrics to the song floated into Ethan's room.

He had been here for nearly an hour now and all Jane was playing was that damn song over and over again.

'**She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her.' **

"Sorry about that." Ethan tried to apologize, closing the door to his room. "I tried to get her to turn it down but she's not listening."

"Nah, its fine, E," Benny insinuated. "She'll get tired of it soon."

"Doubt it," Ethan proclaimed, "she's been listening to that song all morning."

'**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl.'**

"Really?" The other asked.

"Yeah, anyway, let's get back to our homework."

'**Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do,'**

Benny pondered lightly, and glanced up from his book to look at Ethan who sat cross-legged on his bed.

'**It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her.'**

'Shut up,' Benny thought to himself, tearing his eyes away from the other.

'**It don't take a word, not a single word,'**

Benny peered at Ethan once more, "Hey, E?"

"What?" Ethan asked absently, still looking at his textbook.

'**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)'**

"Nothing – never mind."

'**Shalalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl.'**

Benny shook his head with a frown.

'**Shalalalala, ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad.**

**You're gonna miss the girl, go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)'**

Once again, Benny peered at Ethan, his mind already reeling with the mere thought of kissing him.

'Suppose, it wouldn't be too bad…'

'**Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better.'**

Benny dismissed his own thought and tried to focus on his own homework again, but ultimately he glanced at Ethan once more.

'**She don't say a word, and she won't say a word, until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)'**

"…did you get the answer to problem #7?" Benny asked, still peering at his shorter friend.

"We're only doing the evens, Benny." Ethan dismissed, not looking at him once again.

'**Shalalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl.'**

Benny pouted in defeat; he had hoped that asking that would work in his favor.

'**Shalalalala, ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.'**

'Can't she just turn that stupid song off, already?' He thought with a groan, trying yet again to focus on the math before him.

'**Shalalalala, don't be scared, you better be prepared, go on and kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala, don't stop now, don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl.'**

Benny peered up again, this time catching Ethan's own eyes on him.

'**Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl).'**

Ethan quickly looked away and glanced at his homework. **'(oh, ohnoo...).'**

'**(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl).'**

Benny continued to peer at the other boy, whose cheeks undeniably reddened.

'**Lalalala, Lalalala, go on and kiss the girl.'**

"Did you get #4?" Ethan then asked with a small tremor to his voice.

'**Lalalala, Lalalala, go on and kiss the girl.'**

"Yeah…" Benny said absently, "its 5 and ½."

"Oh…" Ethan nodded.

'**Shalalalala, my oh my, looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Shalalalala, ain't that sad, it's such a shame too bad, you're gonna miss the girl.'**

Benny nodded in confirmation, and then set his book aside…

'**Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl) Go on and kiss that girl!'**

He stood up, moving to Ethan's side…

'**Lalalala, Lalalala (Go on and kiss the girl) Go on and kiss the girl.'**

He sat just on his right, startling him slightly…

"What are you doing…?" Ethan questioned, turning to look at Benny in wonder, his cheeks still burning with the blush that had swept over him.

'**Kiss the girl (Kiss the girl).'**

Benny furrowed his brows and then leaned in, "be quiet, Ethan..."

'**Go on and kiss the girl.'**

Ethan didn't say a word.

**...**

**Maybe I should take this small piece and do something with it.**

**I don't know, guess I could write about what happens afterwards.**


	2. Shut up, Benny

**Wow, guys, I didn't expect so much feedback and yet here I am.**

**Continuation – this has actual story plot – no song.**

**Though I do like songs…**

**Oh wellz. XD**

…

Grandma Benny peered at her grandson in wonder, her eyes glancing from the peas he was scuffling on his plate to the way his hair resided over his lost eyes.

He seemed distraught, gloomy, quiet, and so unlike the boy she had come to known in the past five years after the death of his parents.

"Is something the matter, Benny?" She asked, breaking his trancelike state and earning his upmost attention.

"What-? Oh…nothing." He lied, looking back down toward the peas on his plate.

"Now, Benny, don't lie to me." She insinuated.

Benny remained quiet.

She sighed. "Don't make me use the truth spell."

"Ew, no grandma," Benny squealed, "it left a bad taste in my mouth the last time you used that."

"Then spill." She declared.

Benny shifted in his seat, hitting his peas once more with his fork for good measure.

"…I kissed Ethan." He blurted, his face heating up because of how easily it had escaped his lips.

Grandma Benny laughed. "That's all? Oh, you had me worried there for a moment."

"What do you mean that's all?" Benny asked mortified. "Did you not hear me, grandma? I said I kissed Ethan – you know, my best friend? "

"Yes, I heard you the first time." The woman chimed with a small smile, "but I don't see what the fuss is all about…"

"It was wrong." Benny declared, "I shouldn't have done it. Grandma, it's not natural to want to kiss your best friend."

"Benny, you and that boy are like limestone rocks and crows feat."

"Huh?"

"Two peas in a pod," the woman smiled, motioning towards her grandson's peas, "it was bound to happen, and well, I'm surprised it hadn't happened sooner."

"Grandma," Benny pouted, "it was not bound to happen."

"Yes it was, dear, and you kissing him proves that."

"It hadn't been my fault," he dejected, "it was that stupid Ashley Tisdale. She made me do it."

"Ashley-who?" The woman asked confused.

"She made me kiss him," Benny rambled, "she just wouldn't shut up and leave me alone about it.

"Benny, are you telling me that some girl forced you and Ethan to kiss?"

Benny paused.

"Well not in the literal sense…I mean, she had…she was singing."

Grandma Benny laughed again. "Oh, Benny."

Benny grumbled to himself and then looked at his plate once more.

"…what did you do after you kissed him," she then asked, reaching over to comb back a piece of hair that had fallen before his eyes.

"I…I left," Benny admitted, another blush forming on his cheeks. At this, the woman frowned.

"Benjamin Weir," she said sternly, "do you mean to tell me that you kissed Ethan and ran from his house without even consoling him about it?"

Benny blinked.

The woman stood her ground.

He nodded.

"Young man," she then said after a pause, "you better go next door and talk to him or else you're grounded."

"What?" Benny paled.

"You heard me." She inclined, pointing to their front door, "now march."

Benny sighed, his eyes shifting from the door to his grandma.

"I can't." He whispered with a frown.

"You can," she insisted, "and you will, because he might be just as much as a wreck as you are now."

"But he wasn't the one who kissed me, grandma."

"No, but he was the one who got kissed, and the one that you walked out on without a single word. He probably thinks you hate him now, dear."

Benny contemplated that and then stood, shrugging as he began to move to the front door.

"This is cruel." He mumbled, looking at his grandma a final time.

"What you did, Benjamin, was cruel." She insisted with an all-knowing look. "You made your hole, and now I'm providing you a shovel. So dig."

…

Ethan shrugged as he placed his phone down in defeat.

He had been attempting to call Benny, again, but he had chickened out, again.

He shrugged once more and tossed himself onto his bed.

With a contempt sigh, he picked up his phone and traced his lips with his index finger. He had not expected Benny to kiss him, he hadn't ever dreamed of it actually happening. Hell, up until today, he had never even considered such a thing happening.

The boy dropped his hand, and his phone, and then stared at the ceiling.

He inwardly feared that this was going to ruin their friendship, that Benny was somehow mad at him for either, a) taking the kiss willingly like a girl or b) not kissing him back. 'Had it been all a test?' He wondered, 'had Benny kissed me to see if I would kiss him back? Or had it been a way to see if I was straight? Maybe I was supposed to push him away…'

Ethan grunted. 'Oh, I don't know!'

The boy slammed his head into his pillow and then fisted his sheets.

"I'm so confused…"

A Knock then startled him.

He looked up.

Ethan was surprised to say the least, and yet there the other was, hovering right outside the window.

"What is it Rory?" Ethan asked, opening the window so his zany vampire friend could enter.

"I was just in the neighborhood." The blond answered, smiling brightly as he landed.

"Well, you could've used the front door, like everyone else." Ethan insinuated with a small smile.

"Where's the fun in that?" Rory asked, peering round, "say, where's Benny?"

"He's not here." Ethan replied slowly.

Rory peered at the other curiously but then sat on Ethan's bed.

"So, what did you want?" Ethan then asked, piping up.

"Oh," the vampire declared, smiling, "I had come to see what you and Benny were up to, but clearly you aren't doing much…"

"Well, do you wanna do something?"

The blond sat perplexed.

"Really?" He asked, a grin now blossoming.

"Yeah, sure," Ethan nodded, "I mean I have nothing going on."

"Cool," the blond then grinned, "let's go flying!"

"I can't fly." Ethan rebutted.

"I'll teach you to ride on the wind's back," Rory laughed, "and away we go!"

Ethan gawked.

"You're quoting Peter Pan, really?"

"It's a classic." Rory insinuated, reaching to take a hold of the other.

"I don't know about this, Rory." Ethan grumbled.

"It'll be fine." The blond retorted lightly, tugging on Ethan's arm just as a car began making its way up their street. Already Rory's vampire hearing could pick up the old song they were playing.

'Heh, girls.' He thought with a smirk.

'**Girl, there's something 'bout me that you outa know. I've never felt the need to lose control.**

**Always held on back and played it slow. But not this time.'**

Rory grinned and then lifted him and Ethan off the ground.

'**Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything.'**

Ethan gripped onto Rory just as the window frame flew past them.

'**Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately,**

**I could use a little time alone with you.**

**Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time,**

**You got me, right where you want me.'**

…

Benny peered after the two, his ears perking up to the familiar song from old what's-his-face.

'**Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me.'**

He grunted, glaring at the idiotic vampire who now held Ethan.

'**But when you move like that, it's hard to breathe.**

**I never thought that it could be like this, but I was wrong.'**

"So much for talking…" He sighed, his eyes casting down as he kicked the floor beneath him.

'**Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything.'**

The car then disappeared from sight.

Benny placed his hands in his pockets and then turned around to head back home, a frown playing on his lips. A moment ago, he had been dreading confrontation, but now he was just irritated because someone had taken his confrontation away from him.

'Not to imply that Ethan's mine,' Benny thought to himself absently, stopping in his tracks as he reached his front porch.

He scoffed, frowning even more.

"Shut up, Benny." He murmured to himself.

…

'**Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately,**

**I could use a little time alone with you.**

**Crazy, let's do something, maybe. Please don't take your time,**

**You got me, right where you want me.'**

…

**Oh look at that, I did use a song. Lol XD**

**I hope that provides you with some mild entertainment.**

**Yes, I decided to prolong Benny and Ethan's 'confrontation' because I think I'll stick with this story a bit longer, and to do so, I must prolong it a bit.**

**Don't know if the whole Rory thing is a 'thing' though, it may be completely innocent despite the song that happened to be blasting from a passing car. 'Heh, girls…'**

**Or it may not, I don't know yet.**

**So, I hoped you enjoyed.**

**Oh, and MBSAV is not mine, don't know why anyone would think so, but it's not. If it was though, well, let's just say that the canon would be awesome.**


	3. Please, shut up, Taylor

**I realized that I had to update, so here ya go!**

**Oh, and check out my 'Joystick - Bethan' you-tube video, if you wish to.**

**If you like it, then I'll let you know when I plan to do a second video like it - sorta like a sequel.**

**[More music in this chapter – it's a must for me now.]**

…

"**What you got boy is hard to find, I think about it all the time-"**

Benny gave another grunt as he toyed with the radio before him, his legs resting Indian style beneath him. He was ready for bed, his pajama bottoms all cozied up around his legs and his night shirt hanging loose on his slightly toned body.

"**In another life, I would make you stay-"**

'What is up with all the love songs?' He wondered, once again changing the station.

"**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me maybe."**

Okay, so technically it's not much of a love song, (really it seems more like lust than anything) but it still irked Benny so he just switched of the thing altogether.

He gave another grunt and then unraveled his legs to turn over in his bed; his placid face was now staring at the ceiling above. Grandma had asked what was the matter, but Benny had simply dismissed the woman with an exasperated sigh and a, 'he's not home,' before locking himself in his room. In all honesty, he didn't quite understand why he was mad, for he wasn't mad at Ethan, no, he was mad at himself. And well, Rory a little, but that was beside the point.

"…what's wrong with me…?" He asked the ceiling, hoping against all odds that it would answer him. When it didn't, he simply gave in and switched the radio back on. It was the only comfort he was able to receive at the moment in time.

"**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, that what you're lookin for, has been here the whole time."**

"God, just shut up Taylor Swift." The brunette grumbled, burying his face in his pillow.

"**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me."**

Benny sat up with his shoulders hunched and then stared at the radio as though it was actually telling him something. Maybe the Swift girl understood what he was going through; maybe if he listened he would understand.

"**Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans,"**

Okay, Benny was following. Walking with Ethan was nice.

"**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,"**

Again, walking with Ethan was nice, so maybe that was how it ought to be.

"**Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself,"**

Yeah, Ethan made him laugh all the time, although he wasn't sure if it ever happened on a park bench.

"**Hey isn't this easy?"**

Yeah, it was easy. Ethan was very easy to talk to.

"**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town,"**

Ethan's smile was adorable, that was undeniable.

"**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down,"**

Don't know who this 'she' is but yeah, Ethan did sometimes get upset, resulting in a faltering smile.

"**You say you're fine, I know you better than that,"**

Yeah. Benny could tell when Ethan was lying about being okay, he knew him way better than that.

"**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?"**

'Again, with this girl - just who is she, and what is Ethan doing with her?' Benny wavered at the thought, reminding himself that this was a song and that there wasn't really a 'she' in Ethan's life. Well, except for Sarah…but she wasn't the one bringing Ethan's smile down. Or was she…?

"**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers, she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers,"**

Sarah never wore high heels, but he himself did wear sneakers. She had been a cheerleader before, but then again so had he, and he was on the bleachers during rallies and stuff, but she wasn't captain.

"**Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find, **

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. **

**If you could see that I'm the one, who understands you,**

**Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with me"**

'Does Ethan really belong to me?'

"**Standin by, waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know, baby?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me."**

Benny puzzled at his thought and continued to stare at the radio in front of him.

"**Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night,**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry,**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams,**

**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me."**

Benny pondered. Ethan has never driven to his house, he didn't have to seeing as they were neighbors, but he did make Ethan laugh if he was upset, and he did know Ethan's favorite songs, and they talked about each other's dreams. So did he know where Ethan belonged?

'Do I think it's with me…?'

"**Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you? Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me."**

'Maybe Ethan does…'

"**Standing by, waiting at your back door, all this time how could you not know, baby?**

**You belong with me, you belong with me**

**Have you ever thought just maybe? **

**You belong with me, you belong with me."**

'Belong with me.'

Benny grunted once more and then gripped the offending radio, holding it up to his eye level, "why can't you just give me a straight forward answer, Taylor? Please, just tell me if he belongs-"

"Benny," Grandma Benny's voice interrupted, making the boy stare at his bedroom door with a blank face, "it's late, so stop talking to your radio."

"…fine." The boy grumbled, turning the thing off with a sigh.

The woman courted a small laugh and then left her grandson to ponder his thoughts. She knew he was at ends with himself, knew he was racking his brain for what was going on, and yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He had to do it on his own, and though she had tried explaining it a bit earlier, he wouldn't listen. So now, this was his mess, his hole. And like she had told him, he was going to have to dig himself out one way or another.

"Goodnight." She then muttered, turning the light off in the hallway before she disappeared into her own bedroom.

"Night, grandma," Benny said in return, sliding beneath his covers as he did so.

The boy tried to get some sleep, really he did, but he couldn't. There was just one thought that kept bothering him all night, one single lone thought that just wouldn't leave him alone.

'What was he going to say when he saw Ethan tomorrow at school?'

He couldn't very well tell Ethan that he belonged to him – that would've been weird… But suppose he could talk to him like grandma had told him too, and explain everything. Then again, how do you explain something that you don't even understand yourself? God, he had listened to the Swift girl hoping to find answers but all she had done was confuse Benny even more – and brand her song permanently into his head.

Forcing his eyes shut once more, he whispered, "please…please, shut up, Taylor Swift."

…

**And Scene.**

**Yay, I updated. Phew. Now I just have to do five more for other stories I've been leaving in the dust. Oh, summer has taken a toll on my procrastination – it's sad, but true.**

**Anyway, please review and stuff.**

**And yadda, yadda, yadda**

**And – peace!**

**[Oh, and will the person with the 'I 3 Ethara' sign please leave the area,**

**It is placed in a slash zone. Thank-you] – Just kidding, it could stay. Ethara is awesome – it's my straight-canon pairing. Though I do admit, Bethan outweighs it, but only slightly…only slightly.**

**Oh, slightly! That reminds me, Peter Pan – yay! **

'**I'll always believe in you, Peter Pan.' XD – This is a long closing. **

**(^v^)**

**(^u^)**

**(^_^)**

**(C.C)**

**(C_C)**

**(-_-)'**

– **Awkward….**


	4. Sh, no one else can have you

**I'm back. Hoorah.**

**Well…let's see if I can jump back into this.**

…

The radio within the restroom continued to blare on, captivating the entire room in a musical-lyrical-slightly annoying- atmosphere.

"**Hey, boy you never had much game, so I needed to upgrade, so I went and walked away-way-way."**

Benny felt the water wash all around him, watching as it continued to swirl around his toes and down the drain.

"**Now I seen you been hanging out with that other girl in town, looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns. Remember all the things that you and I did first, and now you're doing them with her."**

It had been a whole day since Benny had last talked to Ethan. And believe him when he says that's a really long time, for it is, especially considering their relationship, which, as of now, seemed quite questionable to the spell master. Just what were he and Ethan? Benny had never thought about it, had never questioned it at all. And yet…there was something there to question. No doubt about it now.

"**Remember all the things that you and I did first, you got me got me like this."**

The beat of the song made Benny move his feet, and though he had tried to stop the urge of wanting to dance in the shower, he couldn't. It was just inevitable.

"**And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on! And now you're taking her to every restaurant. You got me got me like this."**

Benny felt his leg stomp to the beat, and then grabbed the shower scrub. He was very familiar with this scrub; it continued to assist him whenever he was in the shower. Here, he could be whatever he wanted, a pop star, a Jedi, and, once upon a time, a wizard.

And now, well, he was Benny Weir, the hottest famous pop star of this century.

"**Boy you can say anything you wanna."** Benny began to sing, following the voice of the still unknown singer. Sure he had heard this song many – many – times, but he had never found it important to know who the singer actually was. **"I don't give a sh, no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back. Want want you, want you back."**

Benny smirked and then flipped his hair, strumming his fingers over the scrub which now served as his makeshift guitar.

"**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying. Now I feel like sh looking at you flying. I want you back, I want you back. Want want you, want you back."**

The boy shuffled to the right, nearly slipping over his own feet – and then began rinsing his hair from the suds that had remained there. (Hey it's called deep conditioning – it has to rest on his hair for at least ten minutes).

"**Please, this ain't even jealousy. She ain't got a thing on me. Tryna rock them ugly jeans-jeans-jeans."**

Benny smirked, picturing Rory – the vampire dweeb – in horrible cutoffs. Yeah, that would make him pay. How, you might ask? Well…he wasn't quite sure actually, but it was in the song…so it must be right.

"**You clearly didn't think this through, if what I've been told is true"**

"**You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo."**

Benny smiled, finally done rinsing away all the soap from his scalp.

"**Remember all the things that you and I did first, and now you're doing them with her. Remember all the things that you and I did first. You got me got me like this like this. And now you're taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant. You got me got me like this."**

A knock at the door suddenly sprang Benny back to life, diminishing his fantasy of performing in front of an open audience – Ethan standing before him with a single red rose. (What he was doing there, he didn't really know…but he liked it, especially with that 'cute' smile on his face).

"**Boy you can say anything you wanna, I don't give a sh, no one else can have you."** The verse continued as Benny poked his head out from within the curtain that shielded the bath tub.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"It's grandma," Grandma Benny answered, knocking once more, "hurry up or you'll be late for school, young man."

"**I want you back, I want you back. Want want you, want you back. I broke it off thinking you'd be crying; now I feel like sh looking at you flying. I want you back, I want you back. Want want you, want you ba-"**

The radio had shut off with a single whisk of Benny's hand, and a towel had propped around him when he had stepped out of the shower. He was supposed to go to school today, wasn't he? He had nearly forgotten, or had pretended to forget that is.

With a shrug, he began to dry himself off, all the while wiping the mirror in order to see his reflection. He didn't want to go to school today, but pretending to be sick wasn't an option and no matter what he did he would have to face Ethan one way or another.

The only problem though…was what he was going to say to him when he faced him.

…

Ethan walked into the school very slowly, his eyes darting every which way to see if he could spot the spell master, it wouldn't be that hard, not with the shirts he wore. It was like looking for Waldo when it came to Benny.

The thing was though, was that Ethan had no idea about what he was going to say once he found Waldo – I mean Benny. They haven't exactly talked about the other night, and Ethan was beginning to think that his best friend was avoiding him. Then again, Ethan hadn't tried to talk to the other at all…he had been too chicken to do it.

What if Benny hated him? What then?

'No,' Ethan thought to himself, dismissing the thought altogether, 'this is Benny I'm talking about – he wouldn't…then again…'

It was in this state of thought that Ethan had collided into the one person he hadn't expected – no, it hadn't been Waldo, but oh did Ethan wish it had been.

"Benny." He blurted, turning red at the mere sight of the taller boy. Suddenly Ethan recalled just why the two were fighting exactly; honestly, he had overlooked much of it, trying to deny his mind from recalling the little 'incident'. But now here it was, right up in his face.

Or an inch or two up in his face considering Benny's height and all.

"…hi," Benny greeted in return slowly, nodding like an idiot, "…Ethan."

The way Benny said his name made him pause, it wasn't as though he had merely spoken it, like usual, no, he had hit every letter - every sound.

E-th-a-n

Again, Ethan couldn't fight the blood that had rushed into his cheeks.

"…how you've been? I haven't seen you since…"

'Ah, crap.' Benny thought, mentally scolding himself for bringing up the 'incident' already.

"I've been good." Ethan answered quickly, before the other could continue on with his statement.

Benny nodded accordingly.

"…so, you've been hanging out with Rory?"

"What?" The shorter brunette asked, evidently surprised.

"I saw you two go out for a fly." Benny explained.

"Oh," Ethan nodded, "that…yeah, he was bored, and I was-"

"Avoiding me?" Benny cut in, again mentally scolding himself soon after.

Ethan gawked.

"What? I wasn't avoiding you – I haven't been at all. It's you. You're the one avoiding me."

Benny felt the heat rush to his cheeks this time. Looking around, in the long school hallway filled with his peers, he realized that this was not a suitable place to have this conversation.

"…can we talk about this later on, E?" Benny asked quietly, still peering round.

Ethan did likewise, and then nodded, already walking away from Benny with a small wave and a 'my house' escaping his lips. Benny watched perplexed as the other left him, sure he hadn't expected them to just rekindle after that, but he didn't know that postponing their 'talk' would lead Ethan to avoid him till then. And no way did he know that postponing their talk would lead Ethan to bumping into Rory, and them hanging out for the remainder of the day!

Benny glared all day at the blond, but initially he knew that it was his fault. He had forced Ethan into those arms of the Doofus the night he had left after the kiss.

It was his entire fault.

Thinking about it now, he knew what he had to do.

And he knew just exactly what it was he wanted of Ethan.

"**Boy you can say anything you wanna. I don't give a sh, no one else can have you. I want you back, I want you back. Want want you, want you back."**

Ethan was his.

…

**Yay, an update. Hopefully it's good. Sorry I haven't written anything in a long time, I've been so busy since the beginning of the school year.**

**Anyway, please review and such.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**Thank-you.**

**- Peace.**


End file.
